They Wanted a Monster
by sgt2x4
Summary: What would happen if Naruto left the village instead of Sasuke? How would it change the events of the story? Lets find out! Rated T for swearing and violence. Summary kind of sucks. Sasusaku other pairing may come later.
1. Reunion

**I know this isn't exactly a new idea for a story but I've always wanted to write one so I did.**

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

The sound of footsteps echoed through the tunnels of the underground base as three Konoha shinobi searched frantically for their target, looking through every door they came across. Their search was suddenly interrupted by an explosion that rocked the entire base. Everyone turned and began running towards the source. Sakura and Yamato soon saw daylight and ran towards it to find Sai standing in the middle of crater staring up at something.

"Sai!" she called out as she approached him. He didn't even acknowledge she was there, just continued to stare.

"Sakura, it's good to see you." said a voice she had not heard in 2 years. Her eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks and looked at the source of the voice.

"Naruto" Sakura said no loader than a whisper. Yamato went wide eyed and turned his gaze to Naruto. Naruto was wearing an open black shirt with long orange sleeves and the Uzumaki symbol on the back, a mesh undershirt, black pants, and a sword in a sheath strapped to his back. But the most fearsome feature was the boys orange feral eyes staring down at them.

"Ororchimaru told me you guys were looking for me." Naruto said his voice deeper than before but with a much more menacing tone. He looked between the shinobi gathered before him and frowned. "Kakashi decided not to join you? What a shame, I was hoping to kill you all at once."

"SAKURA!" yelled a voice from the tunnels.

"That voice…" Naruto muttered, his eyes narrowing.

A boy with raven hair came running out of the tunnels towards his girlfriend. "Sakura, are you…" Sasuke said before he stopped dead in his tracks. 'This chakra' he thought be for turning to face the source. His black eyes met Naruto's orange eyes, and he began to tremble.

Naruto gave an evil smirk and said "Long time no see, Sasuke."

Sasuke's hands clinched in fists as he remembered the last time he had seen Naruto.

**Two years ago**

"NARUTO STOP" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. He had chased Naruto to the Valley of the End, the place where Uchiha Madara and the first Hokage had fought to the death. Sasuke prayed that it would not end that way for them.

Naruto stopped on top of the head of Madara and turned to face Sauske. Naruto glared at him and said "Stop following me Sasuke. I'm going to join Orochimaru and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Why? Naruto, why join that snake?" Sauske asked.

"Why not, we want the same thing after all. Becoming more powerful and getting revenge against Konoha. My entire life those villagers treated me like a monster." Naruto said with a smirk. He then placed his right hand over the seal on his stomach. "They want a monster, I'll give'em one."

"That's completely insane, you dobe! What about all the people who care about you?" Sasuke exclaimed. "What about Iruka or Kakashi? What about Sakura? What about Hinata, the girl who loves you? She was crying her eyes out when you left. Neji made me promise to bring you back for her sake."

"Iruka and Kakshi were just trying to make me more manageable so they could use me later. Sakura has been nothing but a bitch to me since day one, I basically worshipped her and she ignored me for you! Hell I saved her life from Gaara and she never even said thank you. And as for Hinata…" Naruto's tone saddened a bit and he looked away from Sauske. "Her confession was just too little too late." He then looked up at Sasuke with a scowl and said "Now that I think about it, I think it's time we finished what we started on that roof."

"I'm not going to fight you, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Then just stand there and DIE!" Naruto yelled before forming the hand sign for his signature jutsu. "Multi- Shadow Clone Justu!" he yelled, followed by a plume of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there were 16 Narutos standing in front of Sasuke. Three of them charged Sasuke, who instinctively fell back into a defensive stance. The first to reach him threw a punch, which Sasuke dodged and, with a quick kick to the stomach, destroyed the clone. The other two pulled out kunai and threw them at Sasuke. The kunai struck the ground in front of Sauske and his eyes widened when he saw the explosive tags that were wrapped around each one. Sasuke ran for the edge of the cliff and jumped off, avoiding the explosion. Sasuke then grabbed the cliff wall to catch himself from falling into the water below. Just as he gained his footing, a shuriken struck the wall next to him. Sasuke turned his head just in time to see a wall of sharp objects flying right toward him. Sasuke then began running down the cliff wall, dodging the rain of weapons Naruto and his clones were throwing. When he reached the bottom of the valley, he made a bee line straight for a large rock for cover. Sasuke leaned his back against the rock, trying to catch his breath. "Rasengan!" was the all he heard before the rock exploded, sending a wave of pain through his entire body and throwing him into the lake.

Sasuke stood up on the water and looked straight at Naruto and his clones. 'You're really trying to kill me, aren't you?' He thought solemnly before he activated his sharingan. "I see now that I'm going to have to drag you back."

"If you think you have what it takes, then come and try." Naruto said before he and his clones charged Sasuke.

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it was much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review as they helps me improve my skills.**


	2. The End

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

_**Sorry about the long wait. Works been crazy lately and I bought The Last of Us (SO F***ING GOOD) so I haven't had a lot of time write.**_

**Chapter 2**

**The End**

"**Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

Sasuke yelled before launching a volley of fireballs into the group of clones, destroying most of them. He then ran towards the remaining clones, delivering a swift kick to the head of the closest Naruto he could find. One of clones pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Sasuke, but he countered it by ducking under the attack and driving the palm of his hand into the clone's chin. The clone flies backwards and slams into another clone, destroying the last of the clones. Naruto plants a solid punch to the Sasuke's face, sending him reeling. Naruto then followed up by sweeping Sauske's legs out from under him. He then delivered a hard uppercut to Sauske, sending him backwards.

Sasuke stood back up on shaky legs to see Naruto and a clone beginning to create the rasengan. He quickly grabbed his wrist and began to charge the chidori. Naruto finished first and charged straight at Sasuke. Sasuke finished and returned Naruto's charge.

"**Rasengan!" **

"**Chidori!"**.

They both yelled as their attacks collided, trying to push the other back with all they had. However, the collision was a draw as the two attacks discharged against each other and threw the users away from the blast. Sasuke quickly recovered and ran back towards Naruto. Before Sasuke reached him, Sasuke fell to his back and slide under him. Sauske then kicked Naruto under his chin, sending him into the air. Sasuke then jumped up beneath Naruto and placed a hand on his back. Sauske delivered a hard kick to Naruto's side, then he swings him around and drives the back of his fist into Naruto's chest. Finally, as Naruto is just inches above the water's surface, Sasuke delivers a powerful, chakra filled kick to Naruto's chest before yelling

"**Lion's Barrage!"**

Naruto was sent crashing into the water and Sasuke jumped away from tried to stand up from the impact, but just fell to his knees. "Did that knock some sense into you, dobe?" Sasuke said breathing heavily.

"Don't talk to me like you better than me!" Naruto growled. Suddenly Sasuke felt the water begin to churn as Naruto seemed to be bathed in a red chakra. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with red, feral eyes as his features begin to change. His fingernails turn to claws, his teeth become fangs, and his hair became even wilder then before. Naruto stood up with renewed strength and, in the blink of an eye, closed the distance between Sasuke and himself.

Sasuke was caught off guard by Naruto's new speed and receive a hard right hook to the face. Sauske staggered backwards before receiving a hard kick to the stomach. Sasuke was sent flying through the air, skipping across the water's surface until he came to a stop near the shore. Sasuke stood up, blood coming out of his mouth, just to be face to face with Naruto again. Naruto punched Sasuke in the chest, sending him crashing into the stone wall of the valley. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's limp body, until Sasuke turned into a log.

"**Fireball Jutsu!" **

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to see Sauske releasing a fireball at him. Naruto took a deep breath and let of a powerful roar. Sasuke's fireball was extinguished by the force of the roar and he was sent soaring through the air.

'Where?! Where did this power come from?' thought Sasuke as he stood up on shaky legs. 'Is this really Naruto?' Sasuke look up to see Naruto quickly beginning to close the distance. As Naruto drew closer, Sasuke's third dojutsu appeared in his eyes. Sasuke began to notice that Naruto's movements were becoming predictable. Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke's head but he dodged it to the side and countered with an uppercut. Naruto then tried sweep his legs out from under him but Sasuke back flipped away. He then delivers an axe kick to the top of Naruto's head, sending him under the surface of the water. Naruto pulled himself back to the surface and staggered back to his feet only to be hit with a flurry of punches and kicks from Sasuke. Sauske ended his combination with a hard kick to the chest sending him flying. Naruto landed on the shore of the lake and barely managed to stand back up. He then created 20 shadow clones and they all charged Sasuke. Sasuke charged a small chidori and touched the water with it, causing the water to become electrically charged and began to shocking the cloned. As the clones disappeared leaving only the original Naruto left. Sasuke charged forward with the chidori in hand and strikes the incapacitated Naruto with it. Naruto yelled in pain as his body locks up from the electricity being coursed through it. As the chidori loses power, Naruto falls on his back and begins to float where he landed.

Sasuke stood over him, looking down at Naruto's slightly smoking body. "Naruto just stop already. I know what you're going through." Sasuke said. "I know what it's like to be alone. To feel like no one is there for you. When Itachi wiped out my clan, I felt alone, like there was no one who could understand what I was going through. Then I was put on team 7 with you and Sakura, and for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel alone. Now, you're like a brother to me Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto just glared up at Sasuke and said. "How dare you compare yourself to me! You have no idea what I've been through. I have nothing, I've always had nothing! You may have lost your bonds but at least you had them to lose! I never even knew my parents. You're loneliness was self-inflicted; you had people who wanted to be around you, who wanted to be your friend. When those same people looked at me, all I received was angry faces and insults. You were the prodigy who everybody loved and I was the loser who couldn't do anything right. You even took Sakura from me!" Naruto was practically yelling at this point. "You will never understand my pain!" Suddenly, Sasuke was knocked back by a sudden blast of chakra and Naruto began to float in the air.

Sasuke watched in horror a Naruto was enveloped in a red cloak of chakra. The cloak began to form into what appeared to be fox ears, tail, and claws. Naruto landed on his feet with renewed vigor as he charged forward with blinding speed and threw a hard punch at Sasuke. Sasuke dodge Naruto's fist only to be hit by the newly formed chakra fist. Sasuke was knocked through the air, only to be grabbed around the leg by the chakra arm and slammed into the stone wall of the valley. The stone cracked and caved under the force of the slam as Sasuke was stuck to the wall. Sasuke pulled himself from the wall and barely had enough time to jump out of the way of another fist striking the wall. Sasuke landed in front of Naruto and landed a solid punch to the side of Naruto's head, Naruto didn't even flinch as he countered with a devastating back hand. Sasuke landed hard on his should as he rolled from the force of the hit, coming to a stop at the other end of the valley. Sasuke stood up and stared across the valley at Naruto. Naruto was grinning wickedly , showing off his sharp teeth. "Time to end this Sasuke!" he yelled before he began to create a discolored rasengan.

'Damn, its Chidori or nothing.' Sasuke thought before charging up the chidori, but he quickly realized he wasn't going to have enough charka to pull it off. Sasuke began to push himself harder and as he did, the curse mark on his neck began to spread. As the dark power began to course through him, the chidori began to strengthen and grow. Soon the chidori had traveled up his arm to his elbow.

"SASUKE!" Yelled Naruto as he leapt at Sasuke.

"NARUTO! Yelled Sasuke as he leapt at Naruto.

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

The explosion that followed was heard miles away and when the dust settled Naruto was standing over Sasuke's beaten and battered form. Slowly, the red chakra began to dissipate and Naruto's entire body was suddenly racked with pain. 'What's going on?' he thought.

"**Your body couldn't handle anymore of my power, so I took it back." **Said the Kyuubi from the back Naruto's mind. **"Don't worry, your body will adapt to my power with my help in time."**

'And why would you help me?' Naruto thought.

"**Because I happen to like this new you."** The Kyuubi responded.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke's defenseless form. As Naruto stared at Sasuke, his head band, which had loosened during the battle, fell to the ground with a clang. Naruto turned and limped off the battle field just as it began to rain.

_**And that's it, the end of chapter two. To be honest I found this chapter hard to write and I'm not really confident about how it turned out. Please review as that helps me to improve my writing skill. Positive and negative reviews welcome.**_

_**Next Chapter: To Break a Bond **_


End file.
